disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondback Crystal
'Diamondback Crystal '''is the 4th episode of Season 9. Summary While deciding where to adventure next, the Gup-TD loses altitude and crash lands in the desert realm of the Fantasy Forest. Although Kwazii and Captain Jake are excited to discover the various creatures that inhabit the desert realm, Tweak is worried, and she says that the Gup-TD will permanently shut down if they do not find a fresh stock of rare tellurium crystals. The pirates begin the search, and as they try to stay on track, they stumble upon a diamondback. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club, along with Tweak, deciding where to have their next adventure in the Fantasy Forest, when their Gup-TD HQ crash lands in the desert realm. Although the pirates are excited to be in this environment because they have not yet adventured here yet, Tweak is worried because the Gup-TD's supply of tellurium crystals, which provide power to much of the Gup-TD, is flaking away. If the tellurium were to be completely spent, she says, the Gup-TD will permanently shut down. Kwazii and Captain Jake then head out to find some tellurium. The pirates get distracted after looking at the several magical animals of the desert realm and somewhat forget that they are searching for tellurium. When they stumble upon a diamondback, they miniaturize with Kwazii’s shrinking power and follow it into a ground squirrel tunnel. They call Sofia and Tweak, telling them that they should make a Diamondback Magical Creature Power Disc so they can gain senses like the ability to sense heat to find tellurium. Since creating a single disc would use a large amount of power, Sofia instead modifies a disc of a similar magical animal (Quartz Quetzalcoatl Power). After she finishes, she gives the discs to Peso, who manually delivers them to Kwazii and Captain Jake. The pirates activate their Magical Creature Power Suits and slither back into the ground squirrel tunnel network. They find some tellurium crystals sticking out of the earth; however, it falls down into a cavern leading to more tunnels. The pirates enter one of the tunnels, where they find a diamondback hibernating chamber. At the very end is a pile of tellurium crystals. They grab as much as they can carry, slither out of the tunnels, and return to the Gup-TD. Tweak takes the tellurium crystals and throws them into the core a few split seconds before the last of the original tellurium crystals completely disintegrate. The lights of the Gup-TD then turn on and the Disney Junior Club cheer, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Rope *Shrinking Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Rattlesnake Crystal from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Encounter images Category:Couple images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons